An Unexpected Family
by BlueSiracco
Summary: When Naruto is about to get unjust punishment Anko steps in and saves him. How will Everyone deal with this? What will happen when naruto decides to take Anko's last name to start anew? ( we have some if not a lot of Sakura bashing and Sasuke bashing but only when they get on Naruto's nerves which will be a lot.)


An Unexpected Family - A Naruto Fanfic

Chapter 1: My Name Is Naruto

It was a hot day in Konoha as a four year old Naruto cautiously walked around terrified of the villagers. The reason why Naruto was terrified of the villagers is because they've beaten him and even tried to kill him. Why would the villagers try to kill a four year old?, simple, Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuus. Naruto himself has no idea that he contains the Kyuubi within him. As Naruto was walking he heard some villagers plotting to 'finish the Yondaime's Hokage's work.' Naruto then ran as fast as he could to get to a safe place but ended up in a dead-end alley. "Come on men let's go kill the demon and be praised as Konoha's greatest heros!," the gang leader declaired proudly. Naruto was now lying on the ground bracing himself for a horrible beatdown when cobras surrounded him and formed a protective circle around him. "Hey men look the demon is being fed to the cobras, it must be our lucky day?," the gang leader said with a twisted sense of joy. The cobras that protected Naruto formed an attack pattern and began charging at the angry mob of villagers. "AAHH! what's with these damn snakes?!," the mob yelled in unison. As the mob tried to get the cobras off of them a purple haired tan trench coat wearing woman jumped down and glared at the mob. "Anko get these damn things off of us NOW!," yelled the mob angrily. "Hell no! you bastards deserve to die for attempting to kill a four year old!," Anko yelled in anger. Ten ANBU members came down and arrested the entire mob silently. "Hey squirt you ok?," asked a very concerned Anko. "Y-yes b-but why would you want to save me?," Naruto asked in confusion and sadness. "Because I wanted you to live with me as my son," Anko said sincerly. "Y-you mean I'd finally get a mommy?," Naruto asked with so much hope for a new home, life and mother. "Yes you would my little Naru-chan," Anko said happily. Anko then picked Naruto up and headed toward her house with Naruto resting in her arms. Anko felt truely happy having Naruto in her arms that not even Orochimaru would be able to seperate her from her new son.

-Hokage's Mansion-

The Sandaime Hokage was watching the entire situation through his glass ball and realized that HE the Sandaime Hokage was about to be fucked without lube when Anko's decision came to his office in the morning. Sarutobi the Sandaime was filling out the adoption forms for Naruto so Anko could be his mother. "ANBU!," Sarutobi called while filling out the forms. "Yes Lord Hokage?," said an owl masked ANBU. "Get me Anko and Naruto right this minute!," Sarutobi said in a rushed voice. "Consider it done Lord Hokage," the owl masked ANBU said as he shunshined to Anko's house.

-Anko's House-

Anko had just arrived at her house when she noticed an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair reading an orange book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' while he sat on her roof. "what do you want pervert?," Anko asked annoyedly. "Oh you know just to bring your little 'package there in your arms to the Hokage," Kakashi said while giggling pervertedly. "No he's staying with me you pervert!," Anko said angrily. Kakashi 'sighed' and went to let the Hokage know Anko's choice when he ran into owl. "Inu what are you doing here?," Owl asked in confusion. "Well I was on my way to let Hokage-sama know that anko has refused to give up Naruto," Kakashi said lazily. "well ofcourse she's refusing Naruto is her son now," Owl stated matter of factly.

-Meanwhile at Anko's House-

"so Naruto would you like some dangos?," Anko asked kindly. "U-um how do you know my name?," Naruto asked in total confusion. "Well Naruto I've known your name for a long time cause I've wanted to adopt you for a long time," Anko said in a motherly voice. "But I don't know your name," Naruto said sadly. "Oh, oops sorry my name is Anko Mitarashi your new mommy," Anko said proudly and a bit embaressed. Naruto hugged Anko and called her mommy then cried in her arms. Anko in turn cried as well and held Naruto tightly in her arms as they cried together.

-Back With Kakashi And Owl-

"Ok well I've got to bring them to Hokage-sama," Owl said with authority. "Ok well i'm heading home to finish my book," kakashi said lazily. Owl then knocked on Anko's door. "What do you want?" Anko said in irratation. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you and your son," Owl said with authority. "Fine," Anko said in frustration then Shunshined directly into Sarutobi's office.

-Hokage's Mansion-

"Hello Anko-san how are you this fine evening?," Sarutobi asked rather nervously. "Cut to the meat old man," Anko said in irritation. Sarutobi then explained that Naruto is now her son but Anko was playing patty cake with Naruto the whole time and left when Sarutobi stopped talking.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading this story. PM me if you have any ideas for future Chapters._


End file.
